SG1 Stumble into the Future which is Panem
by katniss12
Summary: SG1 go on a mission but instead stumble on Katniss and Gale, day before the Reaping before and during Hunger Games T because i'm paranoid first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**SG1**

**Sam's POV**

"Carter, are we ready to go yet?" I looked up from the computer screen that I had been studying to see Colonel O'Neill looking at with his usual impatient look.

"Just one more minute, sir. I was just double checking to make sure that the malp is ready to go through."

I finished with my final systems check and gave the General the all clear.

"Walter, send it through," he said.

**Daniel's POV**

A minute later I heard Walter saying that they had malp telemetry.

I hurried over, anxious to see where we were going.

It looked pretty much just like every other planet we have visited so far.

This meant that it was like a green pasture.

'With some very old looking runes in the background.' I thought with excitement.

I looked over and noticed that Jack had that look on his face that meant he knew that this was going to be one of those missions where he would just sit there and talk with Tealc while being absolutely and positively bored.

'Oh, well,' I thought, 'at least I'll be able to examine something new.'

* * *

So a few hours later, I was finishing getting my gear together when Jack came looking for me.

It was rather evident by the look on his face that he was trying to get this mission over and done with.

"Are you quite done with packing yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just one more minute, Jack." I replied.

The look on Jack's face said, quite clearly, that I had in fact already said this too many times for his liking.

So, instead of packing something that I wasn't quite sure that I would need I said, "Alright, why don't we getting going then."

**Jack's POV**

I was standing in the gate room with Daniel and Tealc while Carter was doing some last minute system checks on the gate path.

I was getting rather impatient to get going so, I turned toward the glass, which was in between the gate room and the control room, and asked, "Carter, how much longer?"

"Just one more minute sir. I have to make sure that we leave at the right time because of the solar flares that are occurring during this time of the year," she replied.

I had absolutely no idea what she meant by what she had just said; so I just replied with a confused look and a nod of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

Gale and I had been tracking a rare seen deer for about two hours before we shot it.

We were now waiting for night to fall so that we wouldn't look suspicious walking to the butchers with it.

We were now resting on the side of what looked to be a giant rock, covered in what appeared to be a hundred years worth of moss and vines.

We had just decided to continue towards home when all of a sudden the rock started to make a rumbling noise.

Gale and I looked at each other.

But before we could say anything there was some kind of explosion of what looked like white-blue water.

We had dropped to the ground, but now we quickly stood up and started to walk towards it.

Next thing we knew though we were jumping back and drawing our bows.

Four people had just stepped out of the water.

**Daniel's POV**

We had just walked through when we were met with the site of two teenagers pointing two loaded bows at us.

I looked around and noticed that where we were did not look anything like what the malp had shown us.

Speaking of the malp; it was nowhere in sight.

**Jack's POV**

The first thing I saw was the two kids with bows; which were pointing right at us.

"Who are you?"

I looked to see that it was the girl who had asked.

She looked, in my opinion, to be around sixteen years old.

After a few minutes of no one answering the boy spoke up saying, "Are you Peecekeepers?"

**Daniel's POV**

'Peecekeepers? What are those?' I wondered.

It started to look as if these two might be getting a little agitated because the girl was starting to pull back a little more on the bow; looking like she was getting ready to fire!

So, I decided to speak up.

"Look, we're not Peecekeepers. Could you please put down your weapons?"

**Katniss's POV**

"If you aren't Peecekeepers, then who are you," I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I know that you all hate these things but, here it goes. This is an author note.

I know that all of you have hoping for an update. The thing is I had some of the next chapter written but then I went on vacation. When I came back I reread what was written and didn't like it so if you have any ideas please share them.


End file.
